Repentance
by Amethyst Turtle
Summary: Starfire visits Blackfire in prison after ten years. One-shot. Rated for violence.


AN: I wrote this one mainly to experiment if i could write a fight scene. And I didn't give the kid a name because I couldn't really think of anything. This takes place about ten years after the (animated) series, so that explains if Starfire seems OOC.

Repentance

Three sets of feet, one smaller than the other two, walked down the hall of prisoners. Clipping echoes reverberated throughout the otherwise empty hall. Various criminals glared at the trio from behind their energy walls and growled suspciously. No one ever visited the Nullvean security unit. The faint stench of rotting bodies hung in the dark atmosphere and the screams of mentally unstable prisoners could be heard in the other wards. Nightwing shuddered as an alien with mouths where his eyes should have been screeched at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he muttered nervously.

Starfire gave a curt nod and tightened her grip on the child's hand.

The armored guard silently led them to the last containment field in the massive antechamber and stepped aside to allow them to view the prisoner within.

She sat on the steel floor, as if she were meditating. Her unkempt waist-length curtain of hair no longer shone with the brilliance of a night sky. Amethyst eyes that once held contempt and haughtiness were now filled with resentment and hatred. Her breathing seemed slow, labored, and lean muscles were taut against her dented body armor. The prisoner's dry mouth curled up into a sneer as she looked up at her visitors.

"It's been a long time, sister dear."

"Likewise."

Blackfire glared irritably at her sister's calm stance. She pulled herself up to her feet unsteadily, and pressed her scarred hands against the thin wall of low-level energy.

"Why did you come?" She snarled.

"To see you, of course." Starfire replied coolly.

The two Tamaraneans locked eyes, green against purple. Starfire stepped forward until the tip of her nose barely touched the transparent barrier between them. The strained silence was broken by the child's high-pitched voice.

"Mommy, is that my aunt?"

Blackfire looked down at the child with disgust.

"You mated with a _human_?" she said slowly in disbelief.

Starfire pulled the child behind her protectively. "Yes. It is not of your concern, sister."

"Oh, but it is," Blackfire spat. "You've tainted the pure Tamaranean line of royalty. A half-breed is now walking among us." Her eyes narrowed. "You have brought shame."

"No," Starfire said quietly. "It was you who brought shame. You have lowered yourself from the second heir of the crown to a common thief. You are nothing."

"_You're one to talk!_" Blackfire hissed. "You've mingled with outsiders, something no royal heir should have done! Earth has infected your mind. It weakened you, _exposed_ you."

"Earth has strengthened my connections," Starfire countered. "Since other planets have learned of Tamaran and Earth's treaty, we have gained powerful allies."

"Tamaran does not need allies! It is a sign of weakness and limitation!"

"You are the weak one, sister."

"_Troq!_"

Starfire held up a clenched fist, as if she were considering breaking open the barrier and fighting Blackfire herself.

"Stop!"

Nightwing pushed Starfire away from the barrier and glared at the prisoner.

"You will leave our family alone," he growled.

"So now you need a guard rodgkar? Pathetic," Blackfire jeered. She turned to the child. "See, kid? Your parents are weaklings, who depend on others to survive. You'd be better off following me."

The child looked at her fearfully.

"That is enough, Blackfire," Starfire said angrily. "It is time I do what I came here for. Guard! Release the prisoner!"

Nightwing gasped. "Star, I thought you-"

"I know what I am doing."

The heavily armored guard stepped forth and pressed a disc to the energy wall. The barrier faded and Blackfire leapt forward.

"I will kill you myself," she snarled. Her eyes settled on the child. "But first…"

Before she could take another step forward, Starfire had grabbed her by the throat and threw her through the prison wall. The other prisoners screeched and howled when they saw the night sky, some for the first time in a century.

"Not before I do," Starfire muttered. Nightwing and their child watched as she shot off after where Blackfire had landed.

Starfire swiftly punched Blackfire before she could get up from the rubble. Sirens wailed around them and bright spotlights flashed over their figures as guards ran around haphazardly. Blackfire winced from the blow, but quickly regained her composure. Her eyes began blazing a brilliant violet. She grinned maniacally as her sister threw more hits at her. All of them were nimbly dodged. Blackfire's hand began to glow her signature purple, and she grabbed Starfire's face. Starfire grunted in pain as the energy burned her, but was able to counter with a knee to her opponent's abdomen.

Flecks of saliva flew out of Blackfire's mouth as the wind was knocked out of her. Starfire took advantage of the opportunity and delivered an uppercut to her lowered face. Blood began to trickle from an open cut in Blackfire's mouth. She scowled and shot up into the sky. Starfire quickly flew up after her.

A haze cloud quickly rolled over the two fighters. Neither of them could see nor breathe in the thick fog. Starfire stopped moving, and listened intently above the howls of the sirens below. A faint cough came from a little to her left. But before she could turn around, a burning fist crashed into her ear. Starfire began to plummet down, her head throbbing. She couldn't hear anything but a consistent pulsing in her temple. She yelped as a foot connected with her back, speeding her fall down to the ground. The wind whistled through her hair, stinging her face. The ground flew up rapidly up to catch her. Starfire groaned as she slowly got out of the small crater she had created. Blackfire floated down, chuckling darkly.

"A little out of practice, are we?"

"You have not seen anything yet."

Ignoring the pain in her aching body, Starfire sped at her sister, her glowing fists held in front of her. They made contact with Blackfire's already bruised abdomen. With mach speed, Starfire began throwing starbolts with deadly accuracy. Blackfire was thrown against a transportation ship. Her vision began blurring, and she felt her muscles slacken. No. She wouldn't lose this fight. Concentrating, her hand grasped something thin. Wires. She grinned and yanked a handful of the crackling cords out of the ship's innards. Without waiting another second, Blackfire dove forth and shoved the tips of the wires right between Starfire's eyes. A ripple of the electricity ran from the hit point across her startled face. Starfire collapsed onto her knees, her head slightly smoking.

"I always was the better fighter." Blackfire murmured, flipping her hair.

"Only by cheating," Starfire struggled back on her feet. "Coward!"

Blackfire practically roared as she thrust a fist into Starfire's bloody face. She gripped her arms and began slamminsg her repeatedly into the ship. A trail of crimson slowly streamed down the steel exterior as Starfire's face was held against it. Blackfire twisted her arms behind her, rendering her incapable of moving without breaking them.

"Once I'm finished with you," she hissed into Starfire's bleeding ear, "I'll kill the rest of your half-breed family."

"No," she managed to groan. Boosted by a rush of adrenaline, Starfire wrenched her arms free with a sickening crack. She quickly relocated her shoulders with a shrug, wincing. Nightwing and the child rushed out of the ruined prison wall, panting.

"Mommy!" the child shrieked. Attracted by the sound of their arrival, Blackfire turned to the two and began charging up her starbolts. Before she could release them, Starfire had recovered and hit her back with eyebolts. Blackfire cried out in pain as the energy beams broke through her already worn armor and singed her skin. Without turning, she spun into the air and viciously whipped her foot across her sister's face.

Starfire fell onto the cracked ground, clutching at her bruised eye and shattered nose.

"It appears that I have won," Blackfire crowed triumphantly, towering over her still form.

"Not yet," Starfire gritted through her teeth. She thrust up her feet, planting them right on Blackfire's stomach, and pushed herself back up. Blackfire stumbled back.

"You should be dead by now," she growled.

Starfire swiftly knocked Blackfire's feet out from under her. She set a foot onto her back, preventing her from getting back up.

"Repent!" she cried.

"For what?" Blackfire snarled, struggling under her sister's foot.

"Everything," Starfire said. A hint of sadness mingled in her soft voice.

Blackfire snorted. "And what will you do if I don't?"

Without hesitation, Starfire picked her up by her arms and slammed her back into the ground.

"Repent!" she repeated.

When Blackfire didn't reply, she was slammed down again. Again and again, Starfire smashed her sister into the ground without blinking an eye.

"Stop," Nightwing approached his enraged wife cautiously. "You've done enough."

"No more fighting," the child whispered. "Please?"

A tear found its way down Starfire's bruised and bloodied face as she looked down at her sister.

"I'm sorry."

*****

Blackfire sat in a high-security cell, applying medicine to her wounds supplied by the wary guards. Prisoners were expected to take care of themselves. She leaned back against the hot energy barrier, causing dull shockwaves to pulse down her back. They didn't bother her. They were nothing, compared to wound that resulted from the fact that her sister had beaten her again.

She slammed her fist into the ground in frustration and yelled at no one in particular. Starfire's fighting skills were better than her's. Blackfire had to grudgingly admit that. But it didn't mean she would repent for all the crimes she committed. Of all the things Starfire could have done at the end of their battle, she apologized. Blackfire snarled again and slapped more of the stinging medicine onto a gaping cut on her arm. She didn't need pity. Pity was for weaklings. And that was what made her pathetic little sister weak. Yet, Starfire was still able to defeat her. Blackfire threw the now-empty medicine capsule at the barrier and watched it shatter.

Someday, she would break out of prison as she did before many times.

Someday, she would get her revenge.

But she would never feel remorse.

AN: I don't think there's enough Blackfire fics. But of course, theres all those wierd self-inserts of various Titans' long-lost siblings. What's up with those? Soap Opera much?  
Reviews will be greatly appreciated :D


End file.
